Spoby Spring Break
by PrettyLittleCapitolSwiftie33
Summary: Toby takes Spencer on a surprise road trip to Florida. A doesn't follow them, but drama does. TOBY IS NOT A.
1. Chapter 1

"Just get in!" he yelled at her.

"What's going on Toby? You have to tell me first!"

"I can't! It's a surprise!"

"Why?" He saw the confusion on Spencer's face and gave in.

"I have to tell you something important, Spencer. But I can't tell you here."

They were standing outside of Spencer's house. Well, Spencer was standing. Toby was in the truck, trying to persuade her to go with him to Florida.

"Well why do we have to so far?" she asked.

"There's something I _really _need to tell you." Spencer saw the frustration on his face and decided that if it was _this _important to Toby, she would go.

Without a word, Spencer jogged back to the house and ran up the stairs to her room. She threw her necessities and enough outfits for the entire spring break into her overnight bag. _I'm really lucky everyone's gone for the break. I don't want to have to answer questions about where I'm going and why I'm going with Toby. They don't care anyway_, she thought, and dashed back down the stairs. She hopped into Toby's truck.

"Okay, Mr. Carpenter. I'll go for you." She leaned in to peck him on the cheek, but he turned his head at the last minute and lip-locked her instead. When Spencer broke the kiss, grinning, Toby pulled away from the curb in his truck. "But, for the record, it's your fault if I miss the deadline on my Spanish essay."

They drove and drove, through countless states like Maryland, North Carolina, and Georgia. Toby wanted to keep driving through the night, but Spencer made him stop at a motel. They talked, stopped at restaurants to eat, and played car games like "I Spy."

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with S," said Toby.

"Is it the sky?"

"Try again."

"It is a Subaru?" Spencer pointed to the car driving beside them.

"No, guess again!"

"I give up."

"Spencer!"

"What?"

"No, I mean the object was Spencer," he said, taking one hand off the wheel to poke her in the ribs. Spencer giggled.

"Hey, maybe you should call the girls. Let them know you won't be in Rosewood this week."

"Good idea." Spencer pulled out her phone and dialed Aria's number. "Hey Arrria. Yeah. Road trip with Toby. Florida. Yeah, I guess that's pretty far. But we're almost there. I won't be able to make it this weekend. Could you call the other girls for me? Thanks. I'm actually not sure…" She looked at Toby and raised an eyebrow. Then she laughed. "No, probably not. I don't know. Maybe." Spencer blushed and had a grin on her face, looking embarrassed. "Okay. Bye Ar." Spencer hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Toby asked.

"Nothing. Just Aria asking why we're going on this trip. Come to think of it, why _are _we going?"

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to take my girlfriend on a vacation?" Toby said, sounding offended.

Spencer was sad that Toby thought she meant it like that. "No! I just meant that you—" she started.

"Spence! Relax. I'm kidding. Try to get some sleep. I know you're tired."

"Okay." Spencer leaned her head against her window, where Toby had propped up a pillow for her to lay on. Soon, she fell asleep.

Toby pulled into a Starbucks parking lot. He went inside to get both Spencer and himself coffee. Spencer woke up before he came out. She realized where they were and smiled at this simple gesture; how well her boyfriend knew her. Toby jogged back to the car and handed Spencer her cup.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Only the best for the most beautiful girlfriend ever," Toby said as he slid into the driver's seat. He pulled Spencer into a kiss. He broke it before it could turn heated and started down the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in, wow, like, almost a week. Making up for it with what I ****_think _****is a longer chapter? I'm still kind of new, so bear with me. Please R&R!**

* * *

I booked a reservation at the Hilton about 10 minutes down the road." He knew Spencer was about to object to how expensive it would be, so he continued. "Spencer, I've been saving up for this trip for a while now. I have all the money we need." Spencer thought about this for a few minutes and then they were there. "Miss Hastings, welcome to the Hilton Hotel on Miami Beach!"

"Wow, Toby, this is amazing!" Spencer looked up at the towering hotel with the glimmering lights. It wasn't _that _special; it looked like a New York apartment building. What made it so beautiful was that the managers apparently knew it would get a lot of business for spring break (add the fact that it's on a beach and you've got a full hotel) so the outside had all kinds of tiki torches and fresh floral leis hanging from any imaginable surface. "I can't wait to go to the beach!"

"Actually, the beach is in the back of the hotel."

"That's amazing! Wow! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Only the best for the most beautiful girlfriend ever," Toby repeated.

"Aww, I love you." Spencer pecked Toby on the cheek. By this time they were face-to-face with the front desk clerk.

"Reservation for Cavanaugh," Toby stated. The clerk handed them two room keys to room 728.

When they got to their room, Spencer gasped.

"Oh my god, Toby!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" He rushed in the room.

"Nothing; this is beautiful!" The room was decorated Moroccan style, all the way down to the multicolored drapes hanging from the curtain rod above the window. It was a gigantic suite, with a front room, a bedroom, and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub.

"Wow," Toby breathed. He was the one who had booked this suite and still he had no idea that it looked like _this._ He and Spencer were going to have a better time than he expected. Toby chuckled to himself.

Spencer had slept in the car, so she wasn't that tired, but her muscles ached from spending so much time sitting down in the car. Toby, however, was exhausted because he would not let Spencer drive _at all _on their way to Florida. So naturally, Spencer let Toby strip down to his boxers and climb into the gigantic king sized bed. Spencer told Toby she was going to take a bath to soothe her aching muscles. He mumbled something unintelligible which Spencer took as an "okay." Spencer closed the bathroom door and stripped and then got into the steaming hot tub. She decided she needed the pressure and turned on the jet setting. Spencer fell asleep in the bathtub.

A couple hours later, Spencer woke from her nap.

She stretched and got out of the bathtub. Once she arrived back in the main room (after pulling on some pajamas, of course; it was almost bedtime; she was wearing Toby's shirt) she saw Toby gesturing towards what he had set up at the small dining table in the room. Spencer gasped.

He had placed their takeout in beautiful china that apparently came with the suite. He had dimmed the lights and placed a single candle and a small vase of flowers in the middle of the table.

"Oh, Toby, this is beautiful."

"Or own romantic dinner." Spencer walked up to Toby and kissed him lightly. He walked around to the other side of the table and pulled her chair out for her. She noticed that he, too, was dressed in pajamas. She smiled at him and sat down. They talked about random things while they ate. Soon, it was time for bed (even though they had had naps, they had very full days ahead of them) and after doing the dishes together, they fell asleep, tangled up in each other.

* * *

**A/N. So hopefully this was long enough to satisfy you guys for two days; don't worry, I won't stop the story. I'll keep it going for as long as I can.**

**Thanks for you guys' kind reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided an incredibly long chapter was what everybody needed, so I wrote this. A couple AU things you should know:**

**-Emily got drugged while Spencer and Toby were ****_away_****.**

**-Like I said in the summary, Toby is not A, and there is only one A.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When Toby, woke up, he reached out for Spencer, and groaned at the lack of contact. But then he caught the smell of blueberry pancakes coming from the kitchen area and smiled. He was really happy she had decided to make them breakfast, because he wanted to get the day started as soon as possible.

Toby got out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen so sneak up behind Spencer. When he got behind her, he screamed, "BOO!"

Spencer screamed. "Oh my god, Toby, You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" she said, playfully hitting his arm.

"Ow, Spence, that hurt."

"Really? Because I can give you much more than that." She said, pointing the wooden spoon at his bare chest.

"Naw, I was just messing with you." He said, giving Spencer a lopsided grin that could only be described as boyish and adorable. Spencer turned her back on him and put down the spoon.

"I'm going to go take…" Toby said, but Spencer turned and smashed her lips against his. When she pulled away, she asked,

"So what're we doing today, Mr. Carpenter?"

"Well, _I _was planning for a day at the beach, then a dinner at a café I know not too far from here. I had no idea you wanted to join me." Toby said in mock surprise.

"Toby." Spencer moaned. "You know I want to come with you." She smiled.

"Well I need a shower."

"Can I come?" asked Spencer. Toby was surprised by this request. Spencer had never wanted to do anything more than make out and now she wanted them to shower together?

"Are you sure Spencer?"

"You did all this for me, Toby. Of _course _I'm sure." Said Spencer. "Plus, we _have _made out many times and while I may not be ready to take _that _step, I'm sure I'm ready to shower with you." She continued, completely serious.

"Okay then."

After their breakfast and shower, Spencer got into her bikini, and then threw on a deep purple cover-up and Toby changed into his swimming trunks and a T-Shirt.

"Ready, Miss Hastings?" Toby asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course, Mr. Cavanaugh." Spencer replied, and took his hand.

* * *

When Spencer and Toby arrived at the beach, it was fairly empty except for about two other couples having picnics. They decided they would soak up the sun and then get into the waves when the sea decided to liven up a bit. So Spencer spread out their blanket and Toby looked around himself for the picnic basket. When he found it behind him, Spencer was laying seductively on her side, facing the ocean, lost in thought. Toby went up behind her, not sneaking this time, and called her name.

"Spencer?" She turned around and her eyes were filled to the brim with fresh tears. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm scared, Toby."

"Of what?" He pulled Spencer against his bare chest.

"I'm scared of everything Toby; my parents, my future, my_self." _

"Spencer. Why are you afraid of yourself?"

"I've figured out a way to survive my secrets, Toby, but everyone I love ends up getting hurt." Spencer pulled a text up on her phone.

_Thought I'd let you and Tobs off easy, huh Spencer? Think again. Emily's off getting wasted and I just might be there to slip a little something into her drink._

_XOXO,_

_-A_

"Open the attachment Spencer," said Toby.

"Huh? What attachment?"

"Right there." Toby pointed to Spencer's screen.

When Spencer opened it, she gasped. There was a picture of Emily from a distance at a Rosewood bar downing shots of tequila while, behind the bar, a figure in a black hoodie poured a packet of something into one of the glasses.

This sent Spencer into a fit of sobs.

"What is that? What are we going to do? We can't get back in time to stop that!" Spencer cried, and flung her phone down into the sand.

"I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll have a good time today, and then if you want, we can leave tonight."

"No! No! Definitely not!" Spencer protested. "We are going to stay here and have the time of our lives and deal with _A_'s crap when we get _home!_" said Spencer, suddenly void of tears.

"Okay!" Toby threw his hands up in mock surrender. Spencer tackled him in the sand and smashed her lips onto his. He panted as her hands moved down his stomach to trace his perfectly toned abs then stopped at the waistband of his swim trunks. She suddenly pulled away and ran towards the ocean.

"You are _not _going to get away with that Spencer!" he growled. Toby ran after her and soon caught up to her. She screamed as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the edge of the water.

"Toby, no—!" Spencer said as she flailed her arms and legs trying to get him to stop, but her protests were ignored and Toby toppled over into the water with Spencer in his arms. They came up soaking wet, with Spencer panting and Toby chuckling, which, as soon as he looked at Spencer's angry, red face, turned into loud laughter.

He sat her down in the wet sand and sat down with her. He looked at her for a moment.

_She has never looked more beautiful in her entire life, _he thought, and leaned in to kiss her passionately. But it soon turned heated and Spencer cupped Toby's face as his hand went around to the back of her neck to pull her closer. Soon Spencer was straddling Toby, and then she remembered where they were.

"Toby," she said as she pulled away. "I think we should stop." He frowned. "At least until we get back up to the room," she added. When Toby realized what that implied he scooped up the picnic basket, with their towels _magically _already wrapped up inside and helped Spencer out of the sand, as they took the elevator back up to their Moroccan style suite.

"Someday, I'm going to build you a house, and we're going to have a little baby girl, and I'm going to have to buy a shotgun to chase all the boys away if she's as beautiful as you." Said Toby suddenly en route to their suite.

"I'd like that," replied Spencer. "Minus the shotgun part." She added as she poked Toby in the ribs.

* * *

**So, how was that? I thought it was okay, but I'll never know unless you guys review! By the way, I never understood why authors did this, but now I do. I guess I'm going to have to bribe you guys. More reviews=faster updates!**

**And don't think that Spencer's a bad person for leaving the whole Emily situation alone, she knows the girls will help her.**

**But little hint: it will cause friendship trouble later. DUN DUN DUN!**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey guys, sorry it took so long! I had this written, just wasn't sure when to publish it. But anyway, here's chapter 4! Please R&R!**

* * *

When Toby and Spencer got up to the room, Spencer ran into the bathroom, and Toby put the picnic basket down wondering where the "as soon as we get back to the room" had gone. He went to change into his boxers as he waited for Spencer to come out of the bathroom. Before he made it to the bedroom, though, he heard Spencer's voice.

"Toby, can you come give me a hand?" called Spencer.

Not sure what she was asking, Toby called back, "Um, sure babe!" He jogged into the bedroom and quickly changed out of his swim trunks into his boxers and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in!" Spencer called.

When Toby opened the door, he gasped. There were candles all over the bathtub, which was filled with water, a few bubbles, and rose petals, and rose petals lined the floor and made a path from the door to where Spencer was standing, in lingerie, next to the shower. When Toby's eyes landed on Spencer, with her dark waves of hair cascading around her shoulders and her hands on her hips in a provocative pose, he felt a sharp intake of breath go into his lungs and stay there.

"Why hello, Mr. Carpenter. I've been waiting for you," said Spencer as she sauntered towards Toby.

"Um, yeah, well, um—hi," stuttered Toby, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Speechless are we? Well I intend to make you more so." By this time Spencer had reached Toby, and those words whispered in his ear made him shudder. She trailed her fingers down his chest and stopped at his stomach to trace his abs. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, and then Spencer quickly moved her arms to place them over his shoulders. This is when Toby noticed the soft, slow music playing in the background. Spencer rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they began to sway.

But soon, the sight of Spencer in her lingerie was too much for Toby, and he cupped Spencer's face to bring her lips to his own. Spencer, surprised by his urgency, moaned his name into the kiss as their lips synchronized in movement. Spencer wrapped her legs around Toby's waist and before they knew it, they were in the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" asked Toby.

"Yes." Whispered Spencer.

Spencer and Toby woke up hours later, both of them speechless from what they had just done. Spencer wrapped herself in the sheets and told Toby "I'm kind of hungry. What do you want for lunch?"

Pushing Spencer gently back down onto her pillow, Toby said, "I'll cook lunch. You set up that romantic scene in the bathroom just for me." Toby said in a singsong voice. "It's a shame we never got to use it, though," he added, sighing.

"Well why don't we change that?" asked Spencer. She leaned in and whispered in Toby's ear, "After lunch, baby," then got up and wrapped the sheets around herself before heading to their dresser to grab a t-shirt of Toby's and a pair of his boxers. Toby had to pick his jaw up off of the floor as he turned his head to the side to give her some privacy. Spencer grinned.

After a delicious lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup, Spencer and Toby agreed to just spend the day in the comfort of their Moroccan room. Spencer picked out a movie (the room came with a DVD player and the best movie selection anywhere) and Toby made popcorn. The signature Disney castle appeared on the screen and Toby raised his eyebrows.

"What did you pick out?"

"Aw, just watch," Spencer pouted.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review! Chapter 5 coming soon.**


End file.
